


A Week at Camp Nurture

by Lyxuhr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxuhr/pseuds/Lyxuhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets assigned to co-lead a summer camp for ten year old girls by his therapist, he expects to hate the entirety of it. But then he meets a very certain Castiel, and things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Stupid Brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic that I've posted, so I'm hoping that people won't be shunning me by the end of this chapter xD I'm gonna try to make this a long fanfic by the time I'm done with it, but I'll need feedback from you guys. Thanks for reading and please comment if something seems off or if you just really liked it!

It was the morning before the summer camp that I was co-leading. I turned my car into the car lot, which was surrounded by trees. Camp Nurture was many miles away from civilization, and far off the highway. You could hear the breeze whispering through the trees and the waves lap at the shore of the lake. It was calm and peaceful. 

I hated it. 

Why did I even come here in the first place? Why did I sign on to the administration? It was useless in my opinion. But not in my therapist's opinion. I have to admit, maybe I have broken a few windows in my time or yelled at some people who didn't quite deserve it, but seriously? Making me participate in this camp was the worst idea. The camp was for 10 year olds. And they were all girls. 

And I hated kids. Especially the ones with giggly voices and waddled around, trying to be the be-all-end-all. They were so annoying. 

I was already done with this the moment I stepped out of my car and closed the door. The camp went on for a week, and I had to sleep in a cabin in a cot. Not that I hadn't had my share of that in my time, but they could've at least given us a mattress. And some pie. Boy, I loved pie. 

"Hey, are you Dean Winchester?" A red-haired woman approached me. 

"Yea," I answered. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Charlie. I understand that you'll be co-leading the camp, correct?" 

"Yup." 

"Great! I'm just a behind the scenes worker. Cas hasn't gotten here yet, but he should be here soon," Charlie said, turning to walk the other direction. 

"Who's Cas?" 

"Oh! He's who you'll be leading the camp with. He's a great guy, I've known him for a while. Come on, I'll show you to the rest of the group." 

I nodded and followed Charlie to the huddle of people a few yards away. They introduced themselves as Gabriel, Bobby, and Ruby. 

We chatted for a while until we head a shout from a ways away. 

"Hey assbutt!" 

We all turned to the voice, the others laughing. "Cas!" Charlie yelled back, still smiling. 

Now, mind you that I didn't quite believe in love at first sight, but I knew that I'd love Cas. 

The blue eyed, dark haired man strolled leisurely towards our group. Once he got here, Charlie threw her arms around him gleefully. Cas returned the hug before pulling back and smiling. "It's so good to see you again." He turned to the others and gave them quick hugs before turning to me. 

"I'm Dean. I'll be co-leading the camp with you this year." I smiled and held my hand out towards Cas. He took it, shaking it. Saying that his hands were soft would've been an understatement. 

"Well Dean, I guess that we have some work to do. I'll show you around the grounds," Cas said. He then turned back to Charlie. "I'll see you in a bit." Charlie nodded, and waved as we walked away. 

I sure hoped that Cas and Charlie weren't together. I also hoped that Cas was gay. 

Wait, why did I think that? Dammit brain, quit thinking that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible? Yep, I thought so. Please comment what was off :3 Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked beside Cas as we walked farther away from the group. We had stepped off of the gravel parking lot and onto the grass. Turning to look at Cas, I studied the side of his face. He looked very relaxed; the corners of his mouth were turned slightly upwards. I saw Cas starting to turn to look at me, so I quickly looked away. I didn't want to come off as creepy. 

Either he saw me looking at him or he didn't, but I saw him smile widely at me. "Turn to look at him and smile back," My brain told me. But nope, I was to nervous. Seriously? I had known this guy for all of five minutes and I was too nervous to smile at him because I liked him. 

"Are you homophobic?" 

My duffel bag almost slipped off my shoulder since I was startled by the question. If I had anything in my mouth at that point, I would've spit it out in shock. Why did he ask that question? Did he like me? 

Evidently I had hesitated in answering for a second too long. Cas looked at the ground sheepishly. "Oh, um, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I," he paused, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." 

"No, it's fine." I also paused. "It would be hypocritical." 

Cas looked at me confused. "What?" 

"It would be hypocritical if I was homophobic." Yep, I was a flaming homo. 

It took him a moment, but he caught the meaning of the statement. He smiled. "Yea, it would be hypocritical if I was homophobic." This time when he looked at the ground, he was grinning, and I could almost hear him chuckle under his breath. 

I actually looked at him this time, and he looked back. We paused walking for a moment with our eyes locked until Cas smiled once again and looked away. He continued walking, but I was still stationary. What did our moment of staring at each other mean? 

"Are you coming, Dean?" Cas turned back to me, hoisting his bag farther up on his shoulder. 

"Oh, yeah." I replied, jogging to catch up to him with a grin on my face. Cas laughed. 

I looked out across the campus, which was a field of green grass with a group of cabins and tents across the stretch of land. Maybe this camp wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

Deciding to break the silence, I spoke. "So, what will I be doing over the next week? Like I'm co-leading the camp and all, am I interacting with the kids? What am I doing?" 

"Well, you'll be leading the meetings. There's a meeting at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then the girls will spread into their groups and you'll just filter through the activities that they do throughout the day. There's some small tasks, but that's the main of it." 

My jaw dropped. I had to lead every meeting?! In front of a bunch of ten year olds?! By myself?! 

"Don't worry, I'll be there at the meetings and stuff leading it with you." Cas assured, answering my unasked question. I sighed a sigh of relief, and Cas smiled. "You'll get used to it. It's fun." 

"Thanks." Nodding, I looked up from where my eyes had focused on my feet. We had finally gotten to the cabins. There was ten small ones all in a circle, and one that was a little bit larger that sat outside the circle. In the middle of the cabins was a fire pit and many wooden benches and tables. 

Cas turned towards the larger cabin. "This is where our cots are. Let's drop our stuff off so we aren't packing it around." I followed Cas to the cabin, and he pushed open the door. 

The interior of the cabin was simplistic. There was a table and a few chairs along one wall, and two cots and matching cabinets opposite the cabin. 

Dropping my bag next to one of the cots, I followed Cas back outside, who had done the same. 

"Well, it's time that we start setting everything else up. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update again tomorrow :3 Thanks for reading!


	3. In Which I Sound Like and Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited at all :/ it probably sounds like shit but I haven't updating in a millennia and I needed to get something out. I might try to edit later but I highly doubt that it will happen. Enjoy!

We exited the cabin, the sun shining in my eyes. I shielded my eyes and looked behind me to see that Cas was doing the same. He smiled. He was always smiling. 

"So, all we have to do now is just make sure that everyone knows what their jobs are, and then we can just chill for the rest of the day." Cas said, turning to me. 

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Then why did I have to wake up at the crack of dawn when I could've slept in?!" I exclaimed, my anger level starting to rise already. If anything angered me, it was having to get up early for no good reason. My fists at my sides clenched. 

Cas noticed my anger. "Hey, it's all good. Besides, we get to hang out for the rest of the day." My anger lowered the tiniest bit. Then, Cas took me by the shoulders and turned me to face him fully. He looked up at me with a stern expression. I looked down at him, and my anger dissipated. We stayed like that for a moment. 

"Are you good now?" He asked softly. I nodded. Cas lowered one hand from my shoulder, but kept the other on my shoulder for a moment longer, giving me a meaningful look. Little butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He moved away from me and started walking towards the parking lot, me following. 

We walked in silence. The silence was borderline awkward. It took a while, maybe a couple minutes, to get to the parking lot. When we finally got there, Charlie met us there. 

"Everybody knows what their job is. You guys are free for the rest of the day." Charlie said in a way of greeting. Cas nodded a thanks and goodbye, and we walked towards the back of the parking lot. 

"Sorry about my little outburst earlier. I was just being an ass." I apologized, looking at the ground. 

"Look, it's fine. Everybody has their moments. Besides, I would have liked to sleep in a bit longer also." Cas put his hand back on my shoulder. The butterflies in my stomach awakened, and I smiled at Cas. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Now, what do you want to do the rest of the day? We could go into town, we could sit by the lake, or we could just drive around." 

I wasn't much of a town person, and I wanted to go somewhere else. "How does driving around sound?" 

"Great! Here, I'll drive." We arrived at Cas's car, and we got in, Cas in the driver seat and me in the passenger seat. I found a Survivor cassette on the dash and plugged it into the cassette slot. In a moment, 'Eye of the Tiger' was playing through the speakers. I hummed along and found Cas looking at me adoringly. When I turned to look back at him, he quickly looked away and resumed starting the car. 

The two of us sat in comfortable silence for the first few minutes, enjoying the scenery as we drove down the highway. 

"So, is Cas a nickname? Like is it short for something?" 

"Yeah, my real name is Castiel." 

"Hm. Cute name." I realized what I had said. "Dammit. That sounded so girly." Cute? What was I thinking? 

Cas chuckled. Now I definitely felt like an idiot. Change the topic. 

"So, what kind of things are you into? Like hobbies or stuff like that." I asked Cas. 

He thought for a moment before he answered. "Sometimes I do volunteer work, stuff like this camp, and I like hanging out with my friends. I like coffee and television. Nothing too interesting." 

"What do you mean 'not interesting'? There's no such thing." 

"Yes there is! What if the only thing someone liked to do was walk in circles all day?" Cas countered. 

"Well, that's not uninteresting, it's just plain weird." I said. We weren't arguing, we were laughing. 

"You have a point. Now, what do you like to do?" 

"Well, I like sleeping, pie, and beer. Sometimes I'll watch television, but I love driving down highways away from civilization. Just like right now." 

Cas smiled. "Glad to see that we're doing something that you love." He paused. "Dammit, now it's my turn to sound girly." We both laughed, and a comfortable silence fell between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so much for updating 'tomorrow'. I've just been going through some stuff that's keeping me quite busy. I'll update when I update, which will hopefully be soon :3


End file.
